An Easy Misunderstanding
by ofudamaster
Summary: When Tokitou meets a new friend at the arcade one afternoon, Kubota becomes jealous. Things aren't always as they seem though, and soon Tokitou has found himself in over his head.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Minekura, the god of all manga-ka, owns all that is Wild Adapter. Unfortunately for me.

* * *

Prologue 

"Shit, how the hell did I get myself into this mess?"

The young Japanese ground his teeth in frustration.

He was crouched down with his back pressed against the dirty wall behind him. His butt was sore, and his ankles ached, but he listened intently for any sign of his attackers.

He wished that he could blame somebody, that it could be _somebody's_ fault other then him and his own stupidity. He wanted to blame that dumb-ass kid for trying to be his friend, or Kubota for not stopping him, for not figuring out what was going on. What the hell was wrong with him anyway? Normally he had everything figured out and was the one leaving Tokitou guessing. But Kubota'd been acting funny for a while now. He seemed concerned about something, whatever that meant for Kubota anyway. He wished that Kubota was there, with that dopey smile of his, so he could yell at him. He kicked himself mentally for rushing in head first, thinking he could handle it all on his own.

Well, shit, he probably could've handled it if all the bastards didn't have guns.

The heavy sound of approaching footsteps stopped that train of thought. He sucked on his teeth and hoped a well timed and well executed punch would give him some advantage…

* * *

A/N: Sorry that was so short, but it's just the prologue. Chapter 1 will be longer. If someone would like to edit for me, I'd be very grateful. 


	2. Arcade First encounter

Disclaimer: Minekura, the god of all manga-ka, owns all that is Wild Adapter. Unfortunately for me.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey."

Tokitou eyed the young man wearily as he sat down. He was about the same age as Tokitou, a little shorter maybe, with short black hair and an amiable, open face that made Tokitou want to punch him.

"Hey yourself," Tokitou replied with an edge in his voice. The flashing neon lights beaming out from the games and ceiling were muted in the strong daylight, and the buzz of the arcade filled the awkward silence that followed the unexpected greetings.

"I saw you playing DDR," the boy started uneasily, glancing at the now empty machine.

"Yeah, ran outta money," Tokitou grumbled back.

"You're pretty good. How about going a round with me?"

"Fine, but you're paying."

The machine flared to life and tension lifted between the tow boys as their focus shifter to the game. Tokitou's fingers punched out the song selection as soon as he'd leapt on, not giving the other boy a chance. He picked the most difficult one he could, hoping the kid would give up and leave him alone. It wasn't that he had a bad feeling about it or anything; the guy didn't seem like a pervert or anything even if he was a little too perky, but he wasn't interested in making new friends. His world was hard enough without it, he thought. The leather glove of his right hand creaked as his unconsciously balled it into a fist.

Unfortunately for Tokitou, he didn't give up. Fifteen minutes later, when sweat glued their shirts to their backs and dripped down their burning cheeks, the winner was decided after Tokitou slipped. He fumed, he hated losing. His new companion was on guard, he hadn't intended to irk the hot tempered young man any further, but it seemed as though he'd done just that. With a few quick motions that made his nervous dancing partner lose his smile and jump in surprise, Tokitou looked at his watch, wiped his forehead with the front of his shirt and walked towards the door.

"Wait," he called just as Tokitou's gloved hand touched the door, "what's you're name?"

"Tokitou Minoru," Tokitou grumbled and shot back a scowl.

"Ikemi Toru," The boy smiled back, unfazed, "I hope we'll meet again,"

Tokitou rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever. I'll beat you next time, _Ikemi-kun_."

With that, he stepped out of the arcade into the warm Japanese autumn and made the leisurely journey back towards the apartment.

Surprisingly, Kubota was waiting for him when he stomped into the mansion. It was only six o'clock, and he'd left earlier on a baito from Kou.

"Welcome back," Kubota said cheerily, unlit cigarette bobbing in his mouth as he spoke, "I picked up Mosburger."

"Better than curry," Tokitou growled as he pulled off his sneakers and kicked them into the entrance. He actually was happy about the change of meals, but he wasn't about to let Kubota know, or they'd be eating burgers for the next month.

"I was hoping that you'd be at home waiting for me," Kubota teased, handing him a paper wrapped burger.

"Yeah well, I got bored," Kubota stood in place, looking at him expectantly with his eyebrows raised, "I went to the arcade."

"Oh, how much did you lose?"

"Shut up!" Tokitou threw a fry at Kubota's head, but it was easily caught and consumed, "I only brought 500 yen with me."

"Is that so?" Kubota sat down across from his cat-like roommate, and lit the white stick in his mouth.

"Eww, Kubota. Don't smoke when you're eating," Tokitou wrinkled his nose. He continued to wolf down his supper while Kubota smoked.

When they were done their meal, the sun had begun to set, giving the whole apartment an orange glow. Tokitou had resigned to the couch, and Kubota was left to clean up. With his chore finished, he made his way slowly towards the television. Tokitou turned his head enough to glance back at him with a single thickly lashed eye.

"Guess what?"

Kubota smiled, "What?"

"There was this weird guy at the arcade. I was sitting down 'cause I'd lost all my money when all of a sudden he just pops outta fuckin' nowhere and says 'Hey'. Isn't that weird? I mean honestly, who the hell just walks up to people like that? Then he challenges me to a game of DDR. The little asshole beat me too!" Tokitou babbled angrily while he played. He had turned back towards the screen as the fight started. The Playstation control felt the brunt of his anger as he mashed down the buttons.

Kubota's step faltered for a moment, calm smile still plastered on his face. He caught himself quickly, but Tokitou didn't notice, his mind and eyes were back on the game.

The prospect of a new friend worried him, although Tokitou wasn't one to trust people easily and there was only so close he could get to someone without them finding out about that right hand. Besides, Tokitou didn't sound very excited as he relayed the encounter, and he was no good at hiding his emotions. Still, concern gnawed at him, and when he sat down beside his house cat to play, he found himself mashing the buttons as hard as Tokitou had been.

* * *

Toru's encounters with the mysterious young man began to take the form of a strange courtship. Toru had been at the arcade the next day, waiting for him. After another game of DDR, in which a triumphant Tokitou got his vengeance for the previous day's defeat, he had invited Tokitou out for coffee. He wrinkled his nose and instead they ended up at the theatre to watch a new action movie that Tokitou just _had_ to see. Toru began to notice a few strange things about their encounters; for one, the right hand of his new companion was always covered and whenever Tokitou caught him looking at it, he gave a scowl and stuffed it in his pocket. Also, their meetings would only ever last for an hour or two before Tokitou would rush off, presumably back to his home, wherever he lived. Toru wondered if he lived with his family or if he was on his own, but as the other boy was reluctant to say anything about himself and answered any question with a grunt or a scowl, he was left guessing.

For the most part, over the next few weeks, he was scowling, and secretive. Occasionally, he was nervous, and very, very rarely he would forget himself, give Toru a friendly punch on the arm (which hurt a lot more then he cared to let on) and laugh brightly. Toru found he was intrigued by that laugh, and hoped that he would hear it more often.

* * *

Tokitou's uneasiness was confirmed one afternoon when he and Toru left the arcade to find a gleaming black Mercedes waiting. Toru explained that it was his older brother coming to pick him up, but Tokitou's gut instinct told him that there was something wrong. As Toru sprung towards the car, twisting to wave a quick 'See ya' a man got out of the passenger seat to meet him. The man who got out of the car was wearing a black suit, fully buttoned despite the warm weather. His large sunglasses hid most of his face and he wore his bleached hair long. The man gave him a smile that made him squirm, and when he turned his back to get into the car, a light breeze revealed an elaborate tattoo peeking out from under the starched white collar of the suit.

He was definitely yakuza.

And it would be bad news if he was Tohjou-gumi or Izumo-kai. He himself was of no interest to the groups, since they didn't know about his hand, but if they tried to use him to get to Kubota…Tokitou swallowed hard, he didn't want to think about what would happen. Even Kubota couldn't take on a whole army of thugs.

While his thoughts wandered, the car and the man had left. He was left standing alone on the sidewalk, eyes wide and mind racing, when a soft touch on his arm brought him back to reality. He looked up into the concerned eyes of a young woman,

"Are you alright?" she whispered, as if he would break if she spoke any louder.

He stared at her for a moment, not finding the words to reply with, then brushed off her hand and started down the street towards Chinatown. He decided not to tell Kubota.

* * *

To Saiyuki-Lvr: My first review! Thank you so much for your encouragment. bow I hope Chapter 1 didn't diasppoint you.


	3. Ikemi Home: Second Encounter

Disclaimer: Minekura, the god of all manga-ka, owns all that is Wild Adapter. Unfortunately for me.

* * *

Chapter 2

It came as no surprise to him when two days later while they were munching on strawberry crepes, Toru told him that his brother wanted him to come over. Tokitou stalled as best he could.

Things were getting messy and Kubota was being no help.

_Lately he's been acting strange_, Tokitou thought; always asking where he'd been or where he was going, and whenever he mentioned Ikemi he'd notice Kubota's expression darken.

In fact, bit by bit, without ever changing his monotone drawl or cryptic smile, in a subtle, very Kubota-ish way, his behaviour came to resemble that of a jealous lover.

Finally, he couldn't put it off any longer.

It was a cloudy, humid day that Tokitou agreed to make the big trip to Toru's house. As they were exiting the arcade, Toru casually mentioned that he lived nearby, and maybe they should head over there before it started raining.

"...Unless you want to go back to your place?" Toru put it in with a sly smile, knowing the other boy would never agree to it.

Tokitou fought for a moment between his fear of going to another person, a _new_ person's house, especially one with a yakuza for a big brother, and bringing the boy back to Kubota. Judging by Kubota's recent behaviour and the fact that they had a gun in their mansion, that wasn't really a good idea.

After a few moments of hard thinking Tokitou's mouth opened and close a few times, which Toru took as a "yes" and immediately started pulling the other boy down the street. A knot started growing in his stomach as he got further and further away from his familiar surroundings.

* * *

Despite the knot in his stomach and the tingling at the back of his neck, the Ikemi residence gave off no evil aura or obvious signs of danger. The house was a small, western style home in the area of downtown closest to the suburbs, painted white and surrounded by a healthy and colorful garden.

"You're probably hungry, right? I'm not much of a cook, but I can fix us some ramen."

Tokitou immediately thought of the three day old curry he'd had last night and a new wave of homesickness washed over him. His stomach growled in response and he slapped himself mentally. He was probably only 15 minutes from the mansion, why was he being such a baby?

Toru laughed, "I guess that's a yes."

Toru disappeared into the depths of the house as the other bend over to pull off his shoes. Soon he could hear the bubbling of water and the clatter of stiff noodles being poured into a pot. His stomach growled again.

The inside of the house was just as spotless as the outside. The walls were all whitewashed, with gleaming wooden floors. Toru's blue and red sneakers were lined up neatly against the entrance, so, feeling intimidated by the tidy, well kept house, he took extra care to line his own dirty sneakers up just as neatly.

He froze in place when he heard the front door open behind him and a raspy, "I'm back."

"Welcome home! Is that you, brother?" Toru called from the kitchen.

Slowly, he turned around to face the man, knowing without looking who it would be. His eyes darted, searching wildly for an escape. He could hear Toru humming in the kitchen.

"Ah, I see Toru finally convinced you to come over. Here I thought you were avoiding me."

"Hey! Brother! Tokitou-kun! What's taking you so long? The ramen's almost ready!"

Toru's voice sounded further off then it should have, like it was a movie playing on the television with the volume turned way down.

The man approached him, pulling off his shoes without bending over or looking down. His dark eyes were fixed on Tokitou, a smile that was nearly a snarl creeping across his face.

"We'll be there in a minute, I just need to talk to your friend."

Tokitou felt like his insides were on fire. The smug looking gangster was leaning closer, closer. He wanted to punch him, to push him away and run, but that wasn't an option. He was trapped in the entrance way, the only way out was behind the yakuza and his chances of getting through were less then zero.

Suddenly, long cool fingers were squeezing gently around his throat.

"You," he said in a voice hoarse from too many cigarettes. Kubota's voice would probably be like that one day too, if they managed to live long enough.

The spidery fingers pressed harder and Tokitou fought to remain focused on what the man was saying, even as black splotches covered his eyes.

"I could snap your precious little neck right now, but as much as I'd like to, that wouldn't do us any good, now would it?"

Just as Tokitou brought up his fist, his gloved, furry, insanely strong fist, the powerful pressure unwound from his throat and air flooded back into his starved lungs. A hand pressed into his stomach and left behind a small scrap of paper.

"Bring your darling Kubota to the address on that paper, unless you want things to get messier," the man hissed and walked past him into the kitchen.

As soon as the last blonde strand of hair disappeared around the corner, Tokitou grabbed his shoes and bolted out the door. He ran all the way back to the arcade in his sock feet before he finally stopped to catch his breath. Still crumpled in his gloved hand was the scrap of paper with a time and an address.

Slowly, Tokitou started moving forward on shaky knees, back to the mansion.

* * *

**A/N: **Woah. Okay, sorry for the ridiculously long amount of time it took me to get this next chapter up. I'd almost lost interest in finishing this, when I noticed that no one's put up anything in the EC/Wild Adapter category lately. So here it is, for your enjoyment. The next chapter will probably be the last one. Also, I just realised, "oh crap, I wrote OCs."

reviews are like oil for the OFUDAMOBILE!

**Trinity Morgan:** Ahh...thank you for continuing to read this little fic of mine. It really means a lot to me. I hope you like the new chapter. I hope I kept Tokitou in character here too. Kubota's a little non-existant, mostly because he's hard to write.

**Chicken Nuggets:** My second reviewer. Thank you so much! Sorry for the long wait, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
